lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lob Omen (Quest)
Please record the HP Result and the BR you are below: ''' '''XBox * 304,255 HP at BR 117 - Merthos 12:45, 14 March 2009 (UTC) * 296,066 - 303,346 HP at BR 104 (as boss on entering Wyrmskeep) but * 229,561 - 241,601 HP and * 240,934 - 243,454 HP at BR 104 (as regular hidden with Deathclaws) - Ferret37 13:17, 16 March 2009 (UTC) PC * On the PC - 129393 HP at BR 74 - Arts used Palsy Skein, Eclipse V, Snare Shot V, Silencer V, Akelarre III, Blaster II - Kadven 23:38, 30 March 2009 (UTC) * 418,361 - 421,078 PC HP at BR 90. Double Checked figures and its correct. - Adie123 00:17, 20 April 2009 (UTC) * ~415,000 HP (412,239 - 416,679) at BR 90 **II. ~283,000 HP (282,889 - 300,889) **III. ~283,000 HP (280,950 - 283,455) at BR 91 **IV. ~277,000 HP (276,712 - 278,123) at BR 91 --Sor'Kal 18:28, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Hard First encounter: * 293 911/299 789/305 785 @ BR1, * 358 275 @ BR85, * 424 099/428 340 @ BR90+ Following 3: * 227 710/232 264 @ BR58, * 264 312 @ BBR85, * 286 229 @ BR90+ Zephyr 03:35, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- "And what exactly is that?" by Drake178 Maiden * I think "Iron Maiden" is the english translation for the german word "Schandmantel", or rather Iron Maiden/Eiserne Jungfrau is the general word for this --Sor'Kal 09:49, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ** http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Schandmantel ** http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Schandmantel ** http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iron_maiden_(torture_device) ** http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eiserne_Jungfrau :Thanks Sor'Kal but that's not why i left that message. I left it because that phrase does not appear in the game. The art is called Schandmantel, is listed n the page twice already, and clicking it will also tell you it's often used on Jager. Drake178 11:51, 30 August 2009 (UTC) I just watched the Lob Omen use Schandmantel on my Cyclops; that's probably one of the weirder things I've seen in this game. --Brokendwarf 14:46, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Lob Omen Fights Everything? Just up to Smash Lob Omen, and in the third fight it attacked a Deathclaw Group with Blaster...why the heck is that? :Yep, happens. Lob Omen is kind of neutral in those three battles (since you didn't attack it directly - I guess, maybe?) Shouldn't change your battle plan, which for all bosses is "eliminate the little guys then hit the boss from all sides". Ferret37 00:41, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::I think this info (and the info on the page) isn't quite correct with regards to the conditions--I've done some experimenting and it seems like Lob Omen will only attack the monsters if you target it with at least one union. It'll do that if it can act before the union targeting it. If you don't target it, it seems like it's most likely to attack Jager's union instead. (Also I just got it to Schandmantel on Namul Niram. Pretty funny.) 06:03, October 11, 2014 (UTC) I think the tactic depends on the creeps around and the behaviour of the boss. Sometimes its better to order a full-out attack towards the boss, and sometimes one Union is more then enough for the creeps. All in all I wondered how week the Lob Omen was. Drops the remnant fragment isnt an always drop on the XBox 360 i didnt get it once Can anyone confirm that the Gladius Antiquitis is in fact a drop? I kinda need it for the Necrotic Metal. --Brokendwarf 23:42, October 18, 2011 (UTC) :It's mentioned in both JP guides as a very rare drop (seems like X360 drops are limited to 4 + magazine drops), so I would say that it drops it. Good luck getting it though. Zephyr 04:25, October 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, obviously, I didn't get it. But I happened to run in Siren in the Aqueducts which gave me an Auld Broadsword which still had Necrotic Metal. So either way, I got what I needed. Locations I've changed the quest page to reflect that the Remnant's locations are fixed and that it hides in very specific monster symbols. However, I'm not quite sure about the last encounter. It may be the only aggressive Deathclaw present in that room, but that's because it was the only aggressive Deathclaw I could find when I was doing the quest. Will check again in a new run.